Ai No Uta
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi Ibu! Aku akan membuatmu bangga, aku janji.' Inspirited by At The Dolphin Bay. Sakura-centric. RnR?-CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!-
1. Prolog

**Hai…..**

**Author geblek ini publish fic abal lagi…..Kali ini saya tidak pakai pairing dulu ya???? Saya fokuskan ke pemeran utamanya dulu, yaitu Sakura….Dan mungkin sampai akhir hanya Sakura…..Tapi tenang saja, romance tetap ada kok…..Karena saya sedang baik, jadi di sini saya jadikan beberapa pairing untuk Sakura, ada Ita-Saku, Saso-Saku, dan pastinya SasuSaku!!! Terima kasih.**

-

-

-

-

"Tutup panci….."

"Kau dimana Tutup panci?"

"Tutup panci……"

"Aku sudah menyerah mencarimu, keluarlah… mari kita bermain-main…. Ibu sudah mengizinkanku bermain denganmu. Nanti kakakku juga akan kemari. Tapi sekarang kau harus muncul dari persembunyianmu. Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu Tutup panci…"

Katakan, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang kehilangan teman bermainnya. Katakan, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Mengemis untuk dapat bertemu atau apa? Tidak, semua hanyalah anggapan saja. Kenyataannya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia terjebak atara perasaan sedih dan penasaran. Kemana Tutup pancinya? Anak kecil it uterus berjalan dan kadang berlari mencari sosok yang ia cari. Ia terus menyusuri ruang demi ruang yang ada di dalam mansion megah itu sendiri, berharap peri Tutup pancinya ditemukan.

"Hah..hah…hah…" Anak kecil itu terengah-engah saat mendapati sosok anak perempuan berdiri di depannya dengan raut muka sangat pucat. "Kau kemana saja Tutup panci?" Tanya anak kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku Tomat. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Ibuku sudah menungguku di ruangan Kakek Sakumo." Jawab anak perempuan itu.

"Tapi berjanji ya, kalau kamu akan selalu hidup tersenyum. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar anak lelaki yang dipanggil Tomat itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Tutup panci."

"Hn, aku juga menyayangi Tomat."

"Kau tidak mau mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Tomat.

"Tidak, aku ingin tetap mengenalmu sebagai Tomatku, dan aku juga mau kau selalu memanggilku Tutup panci." Ujar Tutup panci sambil tersenyum. Ia memegangi dadanya karena sesak dan langsung memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah tempat ibu dan kakeknya membicarakan sesuatu.

-

-

-

-

"Pergi kau!!! Menantuku hanyalah Anko, dan aku hanya mengakui ikatan pernikahan putraku dengan Anko. TIDAK denganmu. Kau ini seorang pelacur yang ingin mendapatkan kekayaan keluarga ini sajakan? Hh… Sekarang cepat pergi bawa anakmu yang cengeng ini!!!!" Bentak seorang lelaki berambut keperakan dari dalam ruangan tetutup. Matanya memerah saat menatap nanar wanita di depannya yang diam,menahan untuk tidak menangis serta memeluk erat putrinya yang baru saja datang. Sesekali wanita itu mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"Tapi Sakura anak kandungnya, Tuan… Saya tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura hidup tanpa mengenal ayahnya." Ucap wanita itu.

"Aku tidak pernah merestui kalian. Kalian melakukan pernikahan tanpa sepengetahuanku! Itu berarti kalian tidak perlu lagi merengek padakukan? Biarkan saja putrimu itu begini. Lagipula Kakashi tidak akan hidup kembali setelah melihat putrinya." Sebuah kalimat terakhir dari lelaki itu. Ia melenggang dan mengibaskan tangan wanita itu yang memegang kakinya erat.

Wanita itu merasa sudah pada batasnya. Ia menangis. Ia menangis mendekap putrinya. Ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Melangkahkan kaki kemana hati menuntut.

Sakura kecil hanya diam mendongak ke arah ibunya yang masih menangis."Jangan menangis Ibu… Kata Tomat, kita tidak boleh menangis. Kita harus selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi. Kita harus tegar Ibu." Demikianlah malaikat kecil itu berargumen ria. Bibirnya yang masih merah ranum sangat lembut melontarkan nasihat pada ibunya. Ibunya tidak menjawab, ia merapatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan terus berjalan hingga keluar dari gedung besar yang angkuh itu.

"Sakura, apakah Tomat berjanji akan melindungimu?"

-

-

-

Kalau dapat diibaratkan sebagai kutukan, maka wanita itu akan lebih memilih mati daripada menerima kutukan itu. Hidup bersanding dengan orang yang hanya ia cintai. Hanya mencintai. Hanya mencintai untuk selalu berharap begitu. Ingin menjamah tiap sudut dari lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Ingin merasakan sentuhan hati dari lelaki itu. Ingin tetap hidup demi lelaki itu.

Wanita yang dalam hidupnya hanya dipersembahkan bagi lelaki itu. Wanita yang jiwanya sudah mengabdi sempurna pada setiap inci hidup lelaki itu. Wanita yang tak dapat merasakan sakit karena terlalu sering mendapatkannya. Wanita yang hidup dengan tersia-sia. Namun, tak aka nada yang mampu mengecap rasa sakit wanita itu. Semuanya ia simpan sendiri, sebagaimana ia menutup hatinya untuk lelaki lain. Wanita itu, tetaplah tegar.

Setiap kerlingan wajahnya terlintas menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada anak perempuan di sisinya terbaring lemah. Hujan semakin menambah khawatir wanita itu. Sesekali ia meletakkan kepala anaknya di kursi halte yang sudah dua jam mereka jadikan tempat berteduh. Wanita itu bangkit lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga memberhentikan taxi atau bus bahkan truk sekalipun untuk mengantarkan putrinya ke sebuah rumah sakit.

"Tolong bantu kami Tuan……" Teriaknya ketika sebuah sedan mencipratkan air yang tergenang di jalan raya. Wanita itu tidak menyerah, ia kembali menghadang mobil yang hendak melintas. Sebuah mobil pengangkut ikan berwarna putih dengan box besar. Mobil itu melaju dengan pelan dalam radius 20 meter saat wanita tadi meraih putrinya yang lemah. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah jalan raya bermaksud sama berkali-kali.

Nihil. Rupanya Tuhan sedang tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginannya saat ini. Wanita itu menatap sedih sepanjang jalan raya yang hanya menontonkan hujan menyerbu dirinya. Hujan begitu lebat dan sangat bringas menghempaskan dedaunan di tanah agar hancur berkeping-keping.

Wanita itu tertunduk, membiarkan jarum-jarum hujan menusuk dirinya lalu berlari sekali lagi meneriaki kendaraan yang memungkinnya mendapat tumpangan. Wanita itu tidak menyerah.

"Tuan….mohon bantuannya….." Teriaknya dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sebuah kemujuran. Mobil pengangkut ikan itu memperlambat kecepatannya hingga berhenti tepat di seberang wanita itu berdiri. Wanita itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghampiri putrinya yang tertidur lemah berbantalkan tas juga boneka beruang coklat miliknya.

"Sakura, bangunlah….. Ada paman baik hati yang memberikan tumpangannya pada kita." Ucap wanita itu pada putrinya sambil menangkupkan tangan di pipi. Mata putrinya terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman terbaik pada ibunya.

"Apa aku bisa bertahan ibu?" Ujar Sakura lirih.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu membantu putrinya bangkit. Ia hendak menggendong Sakura, namun Sakura menolak dengan alasan kesehatan ibunya yang juga tidak baik, terlihat dari darah segar yang terus mengucur dari hidungnya. "Biar Sakura jalan sendiri Bu. Sakura sudah lima tahunkan?" Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Sakura masih sakit."

"Tapi Ibu jauh lebih sakit. Darahnya semakin deras Bu, sini Sakura lap." Ucap Sakura seraya menutulkan tissue pada ibunya. Mata mereka bertemu, basah.

"NYONYA…. Bagaimana tumpangannya? Jadi atau tidak????"

"Iya Tuan…."

**Ai No Uta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ai No Uta © Nona Biru Tua *plaaak***

**Life © YUI**

**Family/Drama**

**Sakura-centric**

**Main ide come from At The Dolphin Bay**

Prefektur Saga bukan tempat yang ramai seperti Tokyo ataupun Hokkaido. Saga sepi dari kebanyakan prefektur di Jepang. Tempatnya sangat dekat dengan pantai, mempengaruhi aktifitas warga di sekitarnya menjadi nelayan atau pekerja di perusahaan perikanan. Memang itu tidak terlalu menjanjikan, namun tak ada pilihan lain bukan? peluang bekerja di bidang jasa dan industry hanya ada untuk mereka yang tinggal d prefektur besar. Sedangkan di Saga? Bahkan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu saja para warga harus berpikir seribu kali lipat. Saga bukan tempat yang istimewa, hanya saja Saga adalah hidup dan mati mereka.

Di tengah kota itu, kegiatan berlangsung dengan baik dan terkendali. Jual beli antara ibu-ibu memadati ruang jalan-jalan salah satu distrik. Mereka sibuk berjejalan demi mendapatkan barang-barang obral di sebuah toko klontong.

Toko itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup menjadi pelayan bagi warga di distrik itu. Sebuah toko yang juga memiliki warung makan di sampingnya. Pemiliknya sepasang suami istri bernama Asuma dan Kurenai. Mereka berdua berhasil merintis toko klontong dan warung makan sederhana mereka menjadi sumber penghidupan bagi mereka berdua dan juga anak tunggalnya. Berusaha mencukupi kebutuhan walau sebenarnya masih sering kesusahan biaya.

Di tengah kesibukan para pelayan di warung makan kecil itu, terdengar dentingan senar gitar juga suara nyanyian seorang remaja perempuan. Suara itu terkesan seperti anak kecil, namun sangat lembut dan indah. Suara itu muncul dari pita suara seorang gadis tomboy yang duduk santai di jendela kayu yang terbuka. Tiupan angin menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya. Ia, Sakura remaja.

_**doro darake yo najimenai tokai de**_

_**onaji you ni waraenai utsumuite aruita no**_

_**isogiashi de surechigau hitotachi**_

"_**yume wa kanaimashita ka?" atashi mada mogaiteru**_

Remaja itu memetik senar gitar dengan tegas, kadang juga lembut tergantung dari irama lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana menikmati suguhan musik itu. Sebuah sajian musik khas dari seorang remaja perempuan. Gadis itu sesekali mengerlingkan pandangannya pada gulungan ombak yang terlihat dari jendelanya.

_**Kodomo no koro ni modoru yori mo ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo **_

_**Kowagari wa umaretsuki **_

_**Hi no ataru basho ni dete ryoute wo hirogete mita nara **_

_**Ano sora koete yukeru kana? nante omotta n da**_

Memang indah dan sangat energik, namun……

"Sakura!!!!!!! Sudah berapa kali Bibi bilang untuk tidak bermain gitar lagi?" Kurenai berteriak –lagi- saat mendengar petikan senar dari jari-jari Sakura. Sakura menghentikan permainan gitarnya lalu melirik Kurenai yang sudah siap untuk memberikannya makian.

Kurenai, wanita itu menggulung lengan baju kanannya sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Cepolan satunya menambah perangai kasarnya terhadap Sakura. Ia mendekati Sakura dan berusaha mengambil gitarnya. Sakura berusaha mempertahankan.

"Berikan gitarmu Sakura!!!!!" Tukasnya kasar. Sakura bersikukuh mendorong Kurenai dan berhasil mendapatkan gitarnya kembali. Kurenai jatuh terdorong Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Bibi. Tapi tolong berikan ini untuk hidupku." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kurenai yang jatuh.

Kurenai masih terlihat kesakitan dengan itu. Ia berusaha bangkit dan agak tersungut-sungut ketika mendapati suaminya malah tertawa girang. Segera saja Kurenai menghampiri Asuma lantas mendaratkan satu jitakan padanya.

"Aw…" Rintih Asuma.

"Lain kali tidak bisakah kau membantuku menangani anak setan seperti Sakura itu?" Kecam Kurenai pada Asuma. Asuma tersenyum bijak menanggapi persepsi istrinya itu.

"Sakura sudah besar."

**~%~**

"Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aku harap engkau baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura ketika memandangi deburan ombak di pantai dekat rumahnya. Sambil memeluk gitar merahnya, Sakura membiarkan dirinya tertiup-tiup angin pantai. Rumah kayu kecil yang saat ini ia singgahi tidak mampu menahan hawa dingin menghampirinya karena angin. Hal seperti inilah yang sangat Sakura senangi.

"Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan sekolahku, dan aku lulus. Aku lulus dengan prestasi teratas di bidang musik. Aku sangat bangga pada kemampuanku Ibu. Ibu, seandainya Ibu masih hidup dan bisa melihatku memakai medali penghargaan dari kepala sekolah. Ibu, seandainya Ibu bisa mendengarkan dua lagu yang baru saja aku ciptakan. Aku menciptakan ini untuk Ibu. Aku juga mulai menguasai teknik menyanyi seperti Karin, penyanyi pujaanku sejak kecil. Aku sangat bahagia bila itu terjadi, Bu." Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. Ia takkan menangis, ia sudah berjanji.

"Bu, tadi juga Bibi Kurenai memergokiku bermain gitar. Aku juga sih yang bodoh, bermain gitar saat restaurant ramai. Tapi aku rasa pengunjung menyukai lagu milik Karin itu kok Bu. Pengunjung bertepuk tangan ketika aku memainkannya. Karin itu penyanyi yang sempurna, jadi banyak menyukainya. Huh….." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan mencari tahu alasan Bibi Kurenai melarangku bermain gitar. Aku akan tetap memainkannya. Aku mau jadi penyanyi sekaligus gitaris. Ingatkan aku ya Bu untuk terus bermimpi. Aku akan menjadi penyanyi dan gitaris."

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu rumah kecilnya itu. Ia meletakkan gitar tak jauh darinya berbaring. Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak. Menikmati desiran ombak yang renyah di telinganya. Sekali lagi, Sakura terbawa suasana untuk terlelap dan menghabiskan siangnya yang sibuk hanya di pantai seperti itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian mata Sakura terbuka. Ia menoleh ke arah gitarnya dan hendak memainkannya sebelum mendapati seseorang duduk di dekatnya. Sakura menoleh.

"Kak Sasori?"

"Hai…."

**~%~**

"Kau harus mengambil keputusan Sasuke! Ini akan merugikan perusahaan kita kalau sampai belum ada kepastian dari pihakmu sendiri. Atau kuberitahukan saja Itachi agar ia juga bisa membantu?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang pada seorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruang rapat yang cukup besar.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada lelaki itu sambil membenahi jaketnya lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan lelaki di depannya setelah berkata…

"Jangan urusi pekerjaanku, Deidara!"

Sasuke tepat membuka pintu yang ternyata menjadi sandaran seorang wanita. Alhasil wanita itu tersentak dan reflex memeluk Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun….maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Katanya. Sasuke menatap wanita itu datar, tidak ada perasaan marah atau kasihan, biasa-biasa. Sementara wanita yang memeluknya tadi bersemu merah lalu menundukkan pandangannya malu.

"Hati-hati Karin." Kata Sasuke singkat lalu meninggalkan Karin begitu saja.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Fufuh… ada yang masih ingat dorama At The Dolphin Bay???? Fic ini mengadopsi cerita dari itu. Dan untuk lagunya, ini lagu YUI…. Lagu favorite saya, mohon maaf pada YUI kalau hak ciptanya saya aku milik Karin, ini hanya di fic saja kok mbak YUI –sok akrab-**

**Namanya juga mengadopsi, jadi wajar saja kalau ada kesamaan cerita, namun ada banyak hal yang saya ubah di sini. Dan karena namanya juga fic, jadi akhir ceritanya semau saya berbeda dengan yang di doramanya…**

**Hn. Sekian, REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hai… chap 1 UPDATE!!!!!! Dari prolog sudah pada tahukan siapa saja yang kira-kira main? Sampai saat ini saya masih berharap untuk menjadikan SasuSaku. Tapi nggak tahu nantinya...-plakkk-  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Karin tertegun sesaat sebelum menyadari keadaan dirinya juga Sasuke yang sedang tidak baik. Karin berusaha tersenyum dan membuka dialog agar Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-kun…. Kau ada acara malam ini?" Tanyanya sedikit berharap.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menatap Karin datar. "Ada." Singkat lalu berjalan kembali sedang Karin diam setelah merasa kekecewaan luar biasa hinggap di hatinya. "Oya, Karin…."

Karin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang belum terlalu jauh setelah menyebut namanya. Satu senyuman tersemat di bibir Karin. "Ada apa?"

Ekspresi wajah lelaki itu sulit ditebak, tetap datar dan tak ada senyuman atau seringai. Namun pada akhirnya ia berkata. "Konoha akan menggantikanmu dalam album LIFE." Dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menjauh. Karin tak mampu meraihnya lagi. Meraih cintanya yang sungguh sangat mengganggu. Tanpa sadar, air mata Karin mendesak mengalir begitu saja.

**Ai No Uta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life © YUI**

**Ai No Uta © Nona Biru Tua *plaaak***

**Family/Drama**

**Sakura-centric**

**Main idea come from At The Dolphin Bay**

Benar saja, saat ini mata Karin sudah tak nampak jelas lagi. Pandangannya mengabur karena genangan air mata yang terlalu banyak. Ketika Karin mencoba memejamkan mata, air mata itu menetes menjalari pipi mulusnya. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang rapat beberapa detik setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sakit bukan kalau mendapati dua hal yang tidak mengenakan dalam satu ucapan sekaligus? Apalagi sesuatu itu dari orang yang selalu singgah di hatimu. Karin memandangi pundak Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya hingga akhirnya ia memutar kenop pintu ruang rapat itu dan memasukinya.

"Selamat siang, Deidara." Karin mengucap salam pada sosok pria berambut pirang panjang berjas hitam yang sedang menduduki kursi putar di depannya. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya sosok itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia berkali-kali memutar-mutar kursinya sesaat sebelum menyadari kedatangan Karin yang tidak bahagia. "Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku apa yang tadi dikatakan Sasuke?"

Deidara mengangkat alis kirinya tak mengerti, namun setelah menyaksikan rona wajah sendu Karin akhirnya ia mengerti dan agak mengernyitkan kening bingung. Deidara bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Karin yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. "Sasuke sudah memutuskannya."

Karin memegangi dahinya, pening. "Kenapa dia tidak konfirmasi dulu kepadaku?" Tanya Karin entah kepada siapa. Pandangannya tertuju pada lantai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Entahlah….. Biar bagaimanapun ia yang berkuasa penuh atas LIFE. Kau tak bisa mengaturnya hanya karena kau err—" Kalimat Deidara tertahan di bibirnya saat melihat Karin mengusap air matanya yang tersisa beberapa menit lalu. "Kau menangis Karin?" Tanya Deidara.

Karin membalik tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Deidara. Ia tak mengucap apapun. Ia hanya terisak kecil-kecil sambil terus menyeka air matanya yang tumpah ruah. Pandangannya juga semu, tidak ada bayangan yang terbentuk pada lensa bola matanya. Karin termangu pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia bukan lagi kekasih Sasuke.

"Kau mau kopi siang ini? Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau mau." Kata Deidara sebelum menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Karin. Karin mengambilnya lalu tersenyum.

Bagi Deidara senyuman itu sudah mewakili jawaban 'ya' meski Karin juga mengucapkannya dengan lebih jelas. "Kau tak perlu menunggu sampai makan siang besok. Aku mau."

**~%~**

Sekilas Sakura tersenyum saat mendapati Sasori di sampingnya meraih gitar merah yang tergeletak di dekat Sakura. Sasori, seorang lelaki muda berambut merah bata yang murah akan senyum. Kadang Sakura berharap untuk dapat meraba perasaan aneh yang ada di hatinya ketika tengah berada di dekat Sasori. Yah, mungkin dia menyukainya. Tapi untuk kebenaran pastinya, silahkan kalian menerka sendiri toh perasaan manusia itu tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain Tuhan.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu itu hari ini?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lalu menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding kayu di dekatnya.

"Hmm…. Sesaat sebelum ketahuan bibi." Jawabnya sederhana disertai cengiran yang memperlihat deretan gigi putih Sakura. Sakura tahu ini bukan hal yang patut ditertawakan, tapi ia bahagia.

"Hm…. Begitu ya? Bibi Kurenai itu sensitive sekali sih soal gitar." Sakura tidak menjawab pernyataan Sasori. Pandangannya berpusat pada gulungan ombak yang berarak di depan pelupuk matanya. Baginya, tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari mengunjungi makam ibunya dan memandangi ombak seperti saat ini. Kadang Sakura begitu ingin menjadi kura-kura dan bisa menyelam bersama ombak juga bisa naik ke daratan untuk memandangi ombak dar pantai.

"Sakura, kau kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

Sakura kembali tersenyum ke arah Sasori dan menggedikkan bahu. "Aeh??? Tidak apa-apa. Kak Sasori mau apa siang-siang seperti ini ke pantai?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Hn? Aku mau memberitahumu suatu hal penting. Ada sebuah perusahaan music besar di Tokyo yang sedang membutuhkan penyanyi untuk album baru mereka. Mereka membuka audisinya dan aku mendapatkan brosur itu." Jelas Sasori yang ditutup dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku Kakak?"

Sasori menghela napas panjang lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah cantik Sakura manja. "Uuugh… adikku yang satu ini lemot juga ya?" Goda Sasori belum juga melepaskan tangkupannya pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku lebih detail lagi dong!" Pinta Sakura tegas sebelum ia memanyunkan bibir sehingga membuat Sasori terkikik geli melihatnya.

Sasori tidak tahan melihat ekspresi jelek Sakura itu lalu melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan padangangan ke arah laut yang luas. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin lalu bergoyanglah sedikit poni hingga menutupi matanya. "Aku akan menantangmu untuk lolos di audisi itu. Kalau kau lolos, maka aku akan memberikan gitar listrik di rumahku untukmu." Kata Sasori serius.

"Kak Sasori pasti bohong. Akukan kenal Kak Sasori dari kecil, mana mungkin Kak Sasoriku yang pelit ini merelakan gitarnya sia-sia? Ini pasti jebakan!" Ujar Sakura memasang muka sok curiga.

Lagi-lagi Sasori terkikik lalu berdiri dan menarik lengan Sakura. "Ayo kita lomba membuat istana pasir! Yang menang dapat teriyaki gratis di warung makan bibimu." Ujar Sasori.

"Siapa takut? Pasti istana pasirku yang lebih bagus." Balas Sakura lalu menarik balik lengan Sasori dengan kencang keluar dari rumah kayu kecilnya menuju hamparan pasir pantai yang indah. Mereka berdua pun bermain ria bersama pasir-pasir juga kadang menemukan bintang laut dan kepiting yang mereka gunakan sebagai penghuni istana pasir mereka.

**~%~**

Seorang lelaki memutar-mutar sebuah pensil coklat yang bertumpu pada meja kaca. Pandangannya terpusat pada kekosongan sedang telinganya berusaha mendapatkan getaran-getaran yang ia butuhkan dari sebuah demo CD yang tengah ia putar lewat player miliknya. Lewat sebuah headset, lelaki itu berkonsentrasi. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata dan setelah cukup ia meletakkan headset itu lalu meneguk air sodanya yang dingin menyegarkan.

Sudah 15 CD yang ia putar dalam sehari ini, namun ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Ia hanya mendecak sebal kecil. Yah, hanya kecil sebagai wujud kekecewaan besar, lelaki yang sabar. Ia memang sangat sabar, dan berbeda dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan itu.

**CEKLEKKKK….**

Sosok lain yang di hadapannya memasang wajah tak suka dan segera berjalan ke tempat yang semestinya ia berada. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau Kakak tidak boleh ada di ruanganku." Katanya sambil merebut demo CD yang telah dikeluarkan dari player lelaki sebelumnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil kakak itu hanya terkekeh lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan berdiri menyeimbangi si adik. "Sasuke Uchiha, umur 19 tahun, jabatan manager, hobi melamun, benda kesayangan laptop, pekerjaan sekarang sedang mempersiapkan launching album LIFE bersama penyanyi baru, apa motivasi anda bekerja sama dengan Konoha?" Ujar sang kakak panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening tanda tak suka terhadap perlakuan kakaknya itu segera menarik paksa lengan kekar berbalut jas hitam itu dengan kasar. " Itachi Uchiha, umur 23 tahun, selalu kurang kerjaan, dan bercita-cita ingin menjadi mayat di tanganku, cepat pergi sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu!!!"

"Kau ini kasar sekali. Ayolah, izinkan aku mendengarkan demo lagu dari calon penyanyimu itu." Pinta si kakak –Itachi-. Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Itachi, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang baru saja ditinggali oleh Itachi. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang menggunakan jas, Sasuke hanya memakai kemeja biru tua serta jeans hitam. Sasuke memang tak suka berpenampilan formal mengingat usianya yang masih muda. Sasuke memasukkan sebuah demo CD pada player, lalu memakai headset.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melepas headsetnya dan beralih memandangi Itachi yang belum beranjak keluar meski telah diusir Sasuke. Pandangan itu berubah menjadi suatu pertanyaan yang seolah-olah dapat dengan mudah dibaca oleh Itachi.

"Karakter suara yang seperti Karin belum kutemukan dari demo CD-CD itu." Tukas Itachi agak serius sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang terpisah sekitar satu meter.

Sasuke menyenderkan tengkuknya dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan. "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak lalu kembali terbuka. "Aku tak butuh juga yang seperti Karin."

Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Huuuh…. Aku pikir Deidara memang benar. Kau ini selalu membuat semuanya repot. Bukankah Karin penyanyi terbaik yang kau rekomendasikan pada kami dua tahun lalu? Sekarang kau malah mau mencari yang baru."

**FLASHBACK, Meeting room**

Beberapa dewan direksi berjejer membentuk suatu pola di tengah-tengah meja rapat yang luas. Sasuke yang kali ini sebagai pemimpin rapat duduk di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Dari sisi kanan Sasuke ada Deidara, Suigetsu, Sakon, dan Shikamaru. Sebelah kirinya, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten dan Neji.

Sasuke menopang dagunya seperti biasa saat Deidara memberikan kejelasan mengenai pemasaran album keluaran Konoha di periode sebelumnya. Mungkin sedikit naïf, tapi Sasuke bosan dengan ini semua. Hingga pertanyaan terlempar Sasuke untuk kemudian menjadikan rapat kali ini kacau.

"Sasuke-sama, menurut anda bagaimana kecocokan suara Karin dalam lagu-lagu album LIFE kali ini?" Tanya Deidara.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya untuk memandangi satu-persatu dewan direksi. Matanya beredar untuk sekedar menebak-nebak ekspresi lainnya. Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjangnya. "Aku akan menggantikan Karin dari Konoha."

Setelahnya bisikan-bisikan menguasai ruang rapat tersebut. Deidara yang notabenenya sebagai orang terdekat Sasuke merasa harus mengambil tindakan. Ia menanggapi ucapan Sasuke barusan. "M-mak-sud Sasuke-sama apa? Karin adalah penyanyi terbaik Konoha. Bukankah anda sendiri yang waktu itu memilih dia sewaktu audisi?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dengar semua, aku tahu ini gila tapi kita juga harus memperhatikan karakter vocal dengan lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikan. Aku tahu kalau Karin adalah yang terbaik, paling tidak itu untuk soft song. Dan kalian sudah tahu semua kalau LIFE adalah album yang energik. Keputusan ini bukan keputusanku seorang, aku sudah berdiskusi bersama Sakumo-jiisan."

"Sasuke-sama, apakah tidak sebaiknya kalau hal ini kit bicarakan dengan yang bersangkutan dulu? Karena menurut saya mencari penyanyi pengganti Karin sangatlah susah." Ujar Tayuya.

"Oh maaf Tayuya-san, sebenarnya media sudah menyebarluaskan lagu-lagu LIFE di masyarakat. Dan atas izin Sasuke-sama saya dan Neji menyebarkan brosur ke beberapa wilayah di Jepang." Sahut Tenten. Keadaan menjadi agak panas. Dari pihak penentang ada Deidara, Suigetsu, Tayuya dan Sakon. Sementara Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru dan Temari menurut kepada atasan mereka dan tidak ambil pusing.

Sasuke menghela napas sekali lagi. "Pendapat kalian aku hargai, tapi ini adalah kakek Karin dan pemilik Konoha yang memerintahkan. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya. Rapat ditutup."

Akhirnya para dewan itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Deidara berdua. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sasuke merasa bahwa rapat pribadinya dengan Deidara akan segera dimulai. Benar saja, Deidara menahan Sasuke ketika hendak meninggalkan ruang rapat itu.

"Tolong jelaskan ini padaku." Pinta Deidara.

"Apa lagi? Aku sudah menjelaskan tadi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir mengenai budget perusahaan untuk sekedar membuka audisi konyol begitu? Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih Sasuke?" Kecam Deidara membuat Sasuke harus bersikap lebih serius.

"Aku sudah mengatur itu jauh sebelum mengatakannya tadi. Profit yang kita dapat dari penjualan album sebelumnya membuat perusahaan surplus modal. Aku yakin bahkan kau tidak tahu tentang keuangan."

"Grrr…. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakumo-sama? Mana mungkin dia rela cucunya di depak dari Konoha." Tanya Deidara.

Sasuke menyunggingkan sudut bibir kirinya. "Menggantikan Karin di album LIFE bukan berarti mendepaknyakan? Sakumo-jiisan adalah orang yang paling bijaksana selama ini. Ia tidak akan membuat keputusan hanya karena status social seseorang. Ingat itu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, hah? Apa hanya karena Karin itu mantan kekasihmu jadi kau dengan seenaknya membuang dia?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Baiklah, aku tawarkan dua pilihan. Pertama kau tetap dengan keputusanmu. Kedua, kau menariknya dan lebih menekankan pada kualitas Karin. Kau harus punya pilihan."

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Permisi."

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Kenapa Kakak menjadi cerewet seperti laki-laki itu?" Sasuke tertuduk lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan kekar untuk waktu yang lama. Hal itu memungkinkan Itachi merasa bosan dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiran, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke memang tidak ingin diganggu sampai kapanpun. Benar saja, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Ada urusan di Saga." Ujar Itachi tanpa respon dari Sasuke.

"Kakak!" Seru Sasuke tepat saat Itachi hendak menutup pintu. Alhasil Itachi memunculkan sebagian kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Jangan lupa mencari informasi tentang 'dia' ya?." Ujar Sasuke datar. Itachi mengangguk dan benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke.

**~%~**

"Hah…hah…hah…" Sakura terengah-engah sesaat setelah berpuluh menit ia habiskan untuk membangun sebuah istana pasir yang megah. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dua tangan yang bertumpu di belakang, sedang kaki-kakinya bergelut bersama pasir-pasir lembut.

Sasori juga begitu, tubuhnya yang semula bersih kini telah kotor setelah berhasil membangun istana pasir yang tak kalah megah dari milik Sakura. Meskipun lelah, Sasori diam-diam tersenyum setelah melihat Sakura yang loyo karena kelelahan. "Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh. "Apa?"

Keduanya diam. Perlahan Sasori meraih tangan kanan Sakura, mengepalnya lalu membawanya menyelami pikiran Sasori. Genggaman itu tak kunjung dilepas, walau terlihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipi Sakura akibat tindakan Sasori itu. "Ke-ke-na-pa Kak?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Yang tadi itu, kau mau menerima tawaranku kan?"

Sakura terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mencoba menerawang gulungan awan di atasnya. "Bagaimana ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja." Bujuk Sasori.

Sakura lalu menunduk. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Bibi Kurenai? Dia tidak mungkin memberiku izin."

Sasori lalu mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dan mengakibatkan Sakura memerah. "Urusan Bibi, serahkan saja padaku. Oke? Aku yakin kau bisa."

Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura tersenyum. Ia masih berpikir beberapa detik. Setelahnya ia mengangguk sambil menggumam pelan. "Hm…" dan itu diartikan jawaban 'ya' bagi Sasori.

"Haa bagus!!!!!! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang setiap sorenya kau harus berlatih di sini. Nanti akanku carikan perekam suaranya."

Sakura diam sebentar. Ia memperhatikan Sasori yang sedang senang. Ia memandangi senyuman Sasori dari dekat. Mungkin saja sebenarnya ia ingin masuk ke dalam senyuman bahagia itu. Sakura menunduk, lalu…

"Terima kasih Kak." Ucapnya setelah memeluk Sasori. Sasori tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Sama-sama adik kecil dan sahabatku."

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Heiya!!!!!!! Sudah update. Bagaimana??? Sudah tahu titik terang di fic ini?????? Hehe…. Yosh! Review?**


End file.
